Martinescu
by Kolitar
Summary: At the end of BTTF part 3, Marty ends up at October 27th, 1985, 11:00AM PST all right, but a malfunction in the aging flux capacitor causes him to land in Romania. A North Korea-esque country, ruled by dictator Ceausescu! What will Marty do in this strange far away country? How will poor Doc react, when he finally visits October 27th with his train and Marty is nowhere to be found?
1. Home away from home

**October 27, 1985 09:00PM (Eastern European Time)**

**Bucharest, Romania**

The DeLorean appeared with a huge explosion on the dark street, bumping and shaking its way forward on the uneven surface with its railroad wheels shooting sparks, at above 80 miles per hour. Marty was gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles. Although he wasn't sure if the wheel could even steer the car anymore, it was a desperate act out of instinct. The headlights didn't work, he had no idea where he was heading. He didn't appear on railroad tracks, that's for sure, and judging from the darkness outside, it definitely wasn't 10 AM.

THUD! The car's left wheel caught a giant pothole, propelling Marty's head into the ceiling, his cowboy hat somewhat dampening the impact. Before he could react to the sudden pain exploding into his head, the DeLorean crashed into something large and metallic, slowing it, before eventually crashing into a wall. Marty's arms almost broke at the impact. A large metallic thing tumbled onto the hood, shattering the vacuum tubes and other components of the makeshift time circuits. The time circuit display and the flux capacitor immediately went dark.

Marty's whole body was shaking. His arms hurt like hell, he was feeling slightly dizzy from hitting his head into the ceiling, and he had no idea where he was. After the time circuits and the flux capacitor went dark, pitch black darkness surrounded him.

He reached down with his right arm, trying to turn the time circuits on and off. Nothing happened. Next, he tried turning the car's headlights on with his left hand. Again, nothing. Finally, he reached a bit further, and tried opening the door.

At least that worked. The gull-wing door swung open with its characteristic noise. Freezing cold air rushed into the car, along with the smell of stale urine, gasoline and something similar to cheese.

He slowly climbed out of the car, pulling his poncho close around him to shield himself from the freezing wind. The world spun around him a few times, causing him to lean onto the DeLorean, until the dizziness stopped.

"Hello?" he shouted

"Anyone there?"

As if on cue, he heard the noise of a car getting closer, then, the beam of headlights suddenly appeared around the corner, illuminating the street he was on. He winced at the sudden bright light. He could make out his surroundings now. He was in some kind of alley, between tall apartment buildings made of concrete. The front of the DeLorean was smashed into the concrete wall between big metallic trash containers. One of the containers was lying on the hood of the car. The time circuit control tubes were totally smashed, small pieces of shattered glass were strewn all around the front of the car, sparkling in the light.

Was this the same alley he and Doc parked the DeLorean in, when they visited 2015? No, it definitely wasn't. It looked different, not like this. But then, where was he? Was he back in Hell Valley? He hoped not.

The car stopped near him. It looked old and new at the same time, like an old model that was manufactured in the present time. It reminded him of European, particularly French cars. The car was white, with blue stripes running along its side. The car's front door opened and a man got out. He was wearing some kind of uniform, a brownish looking button-up coat and a peaked cap, similar to photos he has seen of Nazi officers in his history books. The man looked at him, then at the DeLorean, and his face contorted into a strange expression of surprised disbelief. Then, he said something, which sounded like a question.

Marty frowned. It was not in English. The language sounded somewhat similar to English, but more like Spanish. He couldn't understand any word of it. The man repeated the same question, now with a harsher, more demanding tone.

"Good evening, officer! Sorry I don't understand you." said Marty in a shaky, scared voice.

Then, the exhaustion of the day, combined with his present situation and his head wound caught up with him, and he fainted before the feet of the man, his mind falling into darkness.


	2. Now where could that kid be?

**October 27, 1985 11:30 AM PST**

**Hill Valley, USA**

Doc's time train arrived on the rail tracks near Eastwood Ravine, the monstrous time machine's appearance could have easily been mistaken for a nuclear detonation. Doc didn't care though. He was so happy to finally meet his friend after he exploded into the future, 10 years ago from his perspective, that he was willing to risk a temporal arrival in broad daylight, running on railroad tracks instead of flying.

However, after the train braked to a halt, and he stuck his smiling head out the window, a puzzled expression immediately came across his face: Marty was nowhere to be found, nor the DeLorean. Marty should have arrived half an hour ago, and it's impossible he could have moved the DeLorean away from the tracks in such a short time. Was this even the correct time and date? Yes, he was sure he sent Marty to this date, it was the only logical choice, the morning after the whole Hell Valley thing.

"What's wrong, father?" asked Jules, who noticed Emmett's frowning expression.

"I can't seem to locate Marty, nor the DeLorean time machine anywhere, son. I'm sure I've sent Marty to this very date and to 30 minutes before we got here, however I see nothing." replied Doc

"You said the other time machine was smaller, Emmett. Couldn't Marty have simply moved it by now?" asked Clara

"No, Clara. You see, the DeLorean was unable to move by itself by this point. I've changed its car tires to railroad wheels, so we can push it up with a locomotive to 88 miles per hour. Marty is no muscle man, nor a railroad engineer, and he is smarter than to call the first person he sees for assistance, because it could expose the existence of the time machine to strangers. He should be still here, thinking of ways to move the car or something.

"So, what do we do now, Dad?" interjected Verne.

Well, one thing's for sure, we shouldn't be standing here with the train in broad daylight. Clara, I know you don't like operating complex machinery, especially the time machine, but I did give you a crash course for piloting it for special situations, and this is a situation like that.

"What do you want me, to do, Emmett?" asked Clara

"I'd like you to take the train forward with the boys into the future, 11 PM today should do it. I'm gonna wait here for a while, then look around town for signs of Marty. Maybe I was wrong with the exact time and he will appear later.

"Daaaad. Why can't we go with you?" whined Verne

"Yes, father, while we have visited 2015 several times with you, and I admit, it's a fascinating time, we have never seen the 1980s yet, and this would be the perfect opportunity to the explore this decade, especially since you know this town well." added Jules.

"No, boys, listen. Here, nobody knows about you, nor Clara. Only yesterday, I was living my life here as a bachelor, with no signs of marrying and having children. While 10 years have passed for me, only a day passed for the people here. I'm working on a good cover story, which would eventually allow us to walk together as family in 1980s Hill Valley, but for now, you must remain hidden." explained Doc.

The boys pouted for a bit, but they seemed to understand the point.

Doc got out of the train, he heard Clara putting in the destination time.

"Good luck, dear! I hope you'll find Marty." said Clara

Doc waved a little with his right hand, and did a half-smile.

The train's door closed up. It rose up into the sky, its wheels folding under it. It turned around, then it accelerated over the Ravine, disappearing at about its edge.

Doc sat down on the grass next to the tracks with a ponderous expression.

"Now where could that kid be?"


End file.
